Three curses at the Kaiba house
by darkangal322
Summary: What happens when Bakura and Malik do a Chibi and two other curses at Kaiba's Mansion when everyone was sleeping over. well you'll have to read and find out. we also have my OC and DMGirl7113's OC Anna. so pleas R and R. thank you.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I wish I did.  
  
Darkangal322: YAY!! A chibi story  
  
DMGirl7113: Not more chibi's  
  
Darkangal322: *glares* then I won't tell them that you should get some credit for the story too.  
  
DMGirl7113: Yay chibi's. *thinks* *help me*  
  
Darkangal322:Yami Bakura is called Bakura and Yami Marik is called Malik and Marik is call Mairk.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1. The curses  
  
"What a good party. It's a good think Kaiba let us have it at your house" said Anna. "Yea he can be so stubborn." Said Crystal.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
"Kaiba can we please have this party" pouted Crystal. "You won't even notice we where here" Pouted Anna.   
  
Then they put their biggest puppy dog eye's on.  
  
"Alright fine. Just stop it with the puppy dog eye's" he complained. They giggled. "Oh thank you Kaiba." They both said at the same time.   
  
And then they kissed him on the cheek. Then they ran off leaving a blushing Kaiba behind and started to call everyone.  
  
-End flash back-  
  
"Okay everyone time for bed" Said Crystal. So everyone got in their sleeping bags. "Won't even notice they're here my butt" whispered Kaiba.  
  
Wile everyone was sleeping Bakura and Malik where doing curses. "Look at this curse Malik it's called the chibi curse." Said Bakura as he said the curse.  
  
"Hey look at this one Bakura it's called the reverse curse you turn into the posit gender for a day" said Malik wile chanting the curse. Then they did one where you sleep for 30 minuets a day.  
  
Bakura yawned "let's go to bed". "Okay." So they went to bed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That wasn't too bad. I know it's short but it's the first chapter/intro thingy. Pleas review. No flames. 


	2. Chaper two: CHibi Kaiba Part 1

DMGirl7113: Be glad. Be very very glad.  
  
Darkangal322: Why should we be glad?  
  
DMGirl7113: Because I am officially editing ever chapter of this story. Lord knows you're no good at English.  
  
Darkangal322: Hey! Wait, that is true.  
  
DMGirl7113: *^_^v* Anyway, please R & R, check out my stories, and enjoy! Peace, love, and sugar all the way!!!  
  
Darkangal322: oh yeah I almost forgot thank you to my only reviewer "DMGirl7113". And I'm only doing half a chapter cause it's too long. Now I must get back to listening to my anime music.  
  
DMGirl7113: ^_^v she worries me.  
  
Chapter 2. Chibi Kaiba.  
  
A pair of chibi eyes opened. He looked around and spotted Anna. He ran up to her.  
"I wanna pway I wanna pway," he yelled while jumping on her stomach.  
  
"Quit bouncing on my stomach and I'll play with you as much as you want." Anna groaned.   
'Wait a minute who's small enough to jump on my stomach? Yugi wouldn't do that and Joey it too big to. And besides everyone would be sleeping except for...'She thought.  
"SETO!?!" she exclaimed, completely shocked.  
She sat up "Oh my gosh, Seto you're a chibi!" she starred at him for a while. "I'd better go wake Crystal." She said while walking towards Crystal.  
  
"Umm Crystal I think there is something you want to see" she said nervously.  
  
"What is it Anna, I'm trying to sleep." Crystal muttered irately.  
  
"Crwstal I hungwry." Seto said with the biggest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen. She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh my gosh Seto you're a chibi!" Crystal was shocked.  
  
"That's what I said too." Anna replied.  
  
"I hungwry!" Seto whined again.  
  
"Okay Seto what do you want for Breakfast?" asked Anna.  
  
"I want Chickens and pigs." He answered happily.  
"Chwckens and pigs" said a confused Anna  
"I think he means eggs and bacon"  
  
"This is going to be a long day Crystal." Said Anna.  
  
"Tell me about it" Crystal sighed. Crystal picked up Kaiba and they walked to the Kitchen.   
  
"Seto do you want to help me crack the eggs?" asked Anna.  
  
"YAY!!" he yelled.  
  
"HEY!! Keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Bakura walking into the kitchen. He looked at Seto half confused and half tired.  
"Wow the curse did work." He said tiredly surprised.  
  
"What curse and how long is he going to stay like this!" yelled Crystal.  
  
"Hey calm down he'll stay like this for a day and so will everyone else." He muttered.  
  
"WHAT!" Anna roared and woke the rest of the house up.  
  
"Hey keep it down" mumbled Tea.  
  
"Yeah some of use are trying to get some sleep around here," snapped Joey.  
  
"PUPPY!!!" yelled Kaiba. Then he ran out and hugged Joey.  
  
"OH MY GOSH KAIBA'S A CHIBI!" yelled a shocked Joey.  
  
"Yeah thanks to Bakura" sneered Crystal.  
  
"Hey don't give me all the credit Malik helped too" said Bakura.  
  
"Thanks a lot now I have to be punished too." Malik said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks for the idea Malik." Anna grinned.  
  
"Oh no." said Bakura and Malik. Since nobody knows what was going on Bakura and Malik told them what the curse did.  
  
"Hey where's my sis" asked Joey. Then a boy came out with short orange hair came out.  
  
"Um hi Joey" said Serenity.   
  
"HOW DID YOU GET TURNED INTO A BOY!?! BAKURA MALIK WHAT OTHER CURSES DID YOU DO!!" Yelled Joey.  
  
"We did a reverse curse and a sleeping curse. The sleeping curse, you sleep for 30 mins and the reverse curse, you change into the opposite gender for the day,"  
  
Malik explained.  
  
"We should have known someone as stupid as you two would do that," groaned Yami Crystal with Yami Anna walking up behind her. Then Malik popped up in front of her.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed me," he said while looking up and down her body. Then she slapped him.  
"OUCH!!" Malik yelped and Yami Crystal walked away muttering "stupid pervert".  
"She doesn't have to hit so hard." Complained Malik.  
  
"Hey what's that smell?" said Tristan.  
  
"Noooooo! My food." exclaimed Anna running into the kitchen.  
  
"PUPPY!" yelled Seto.   
  
"I'm not a puppy!" said an angry Joey.  
  
"PUPPY!"  
  
"I'm not a puppy!" he said, as he got angrier.  
  
"I'M NOT A PU-Breakfast is ready!" chimed Anna cutting off Joey.  
  
"Crwstal may I sit in your wap?" asked Seto.  
"Of course you can"  
"YAY!" So everyone sat down for the almost burnt breakfast. Mokuba, Crystal and Anna where feeding Seto. Bakura and Malik where as bored as Tea's friendship speeches. And everyone else ate.  
  
~later on (more like 5 minuets)  
"Since we are going to be changed into chibi's we should go by some clothes for us" said Ryou.  
"Good idea" said Anna. So they got in Seto's limo and drove off. This is how they are seated:  
  
Back row: Bakura, Yami Crystal, and Malik.  
  
2nd row: Crystal, Mokuba, Seto sitting on Mokuba's lap falling asleep and Anna.  
  
3rd row: Ryou, Joey and Tristen.  
  
4th row: Serenity, Tea, and Yugi  
  
Front row: Yami Yugi and Yami Anna.  
  
Darkangal322: ok that was the first half See this now click it and type works in the box that pops up  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v 


	3. Chapter 3: Chibi Kaiba Part 2

Darkangal322: I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE LOOK AT ALL OF THE EXPLIANTION POINTS I'M USING!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DMGirl7113: I think we get the picture.  
  
Darkangal322: Okay.  
  
DMGirl7113: ^__^v. That was fast.  
  
Darkangal322: I know. Thank you to all of the reviewers  
  
yesim@-flamesofeternaldarkness  
  
DMGirl7113  
  
dark ange5221  
  
Jigoku Kitsune  
  
Darkangal322: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH. Oh how I with I did. And now to the story! ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
The limo stopped in front of the clothes store and everyone got out  
  
and went inside. They all started to look for baby outfits so they wouldn't  
  
be naked when they became chibis. "Hey Crystal, is this cute or what?" Anna  
  
said, holding up a pale green shirt and overalls.  
  
"Cute. Look at mine," she held a white long sleeve shirt that  
  
said 'lil cutie' on it and red pants.  
  
"Cute."   
  
Tea came over holding a little pink dress. "Look at this one."  
  
"OHH HOW CUTE!!!" shirked Crystal and Anna. The boy sweat dropped and  
  
everyone resumed picking out clothes.  
  
"Hey, where's Kaiba?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Oh, he's with Mokuba" Tea pointed at Mokuba, but Kaiba wasn't there.  
  
"WE LOST KAIBA!" yelled Anna.   
  
So everyone started to look for him.  
  
They looked all over the store but had no luck. They finally found him at the  
  
checkout counter singing "Mary had a little lamb".  
  
"Hey everyone I found him!" yelled Yami. Yami ran over to the checkout  
  
counter and was shocked at what he saw. Seto was wearing a blue dress with a  
  
cane and little fake sheep that you pull. Seto jumped down and ran to Yami.  
  
"Pineapple head!" Seto grinned, pointing at Yami.  
  
"Great not again," Yami groaned as Joey walked up.  
  
"PUPPY!" Seto ran and jumped on Joey's face.  
  
"Get off of me!" Joey growled. Joey started to walk around and knocked  
  
down some toys and a shelf. Everyone ran out of the store without paying for  
  
anything and drove off.  
  
~At the House~  
  
"Could you please get him off of me, I can't breathe," Joey moaned, Seto still  
  
on his face.  
  
Ok I think you've suffered enough" said Anna while Crystal took  
  
Seto.  
  
"Oh great dinner is in 45 minutes and all of the dishes are dirty" she  
  
thought for a moment.  
  
"Who wants to do the dishes?" she asked. Bakura and Malik were mentally praying not to be picked.  
  
"Well since it looks like Bakura  
  
and Malik are praying to do the dishes, I'll let them." She smirked.  
  
"Do we have to?" groaned Malik.  
  
"Yeah why do we have to do this?" whined Bakura.  
  
"Because it's your fault that Kaiba's a chibi" snapped Anna.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry, you'll have a little fun...Oh Yami Anna!" Bakura and Malik's  
  
faces went pale.  
  
"NO PLEASE NOT HER!!!" they yelled in unison. All of a sudden Yami  
  
Anna appeared, lighting background and all, with a whip in her hand.  
  
"Get to work" she shouted. Yami Anna cracked the whip and the two ran  
  
into the kitchen.  
  
~In the living room~  
  
"I wanna pway a game" announced Seto.  
  
"Ok, what game do you want to play?" asked Crystal.  
  
"I wanna pway tag!" He started to run out of the room. "Catch me if  
  
you can!" In the background you could here a whip crack and Bakura go "hey".   
  
Seto ran through the hall bumping priceless jar and vases. No matter how fast  
  
they ran Seto always ran faster.  
  
"This is pathetic the last time I checked I could run faster than  
  
Seto" muttered Crystal.  
  
"Yeah me too" said Anna. After 40 minutes of chasing him they lost  
  
Seto again. After looking for him in almost every room they went to his work  
  
computer room. They walked in and saw Seto about to delete his biggest top  
  
secret file.  
  
"NO! Not that!" Anna screamed. Crystal ran up and grabbed him as  
  
Anna put the files back.  
  
"Man, that was close," Anna sighed.   
  
"Dinner's ready!" Yami Anna called through the house.  
  
~In the Dinning Room~  
  
"Poor Bakura, he didn't stand a chance." Ryou said sympathetically.  
  
Marik nodded in agreement as everyone headed to dinner. As everyone sat down  
  
Anna noticed that the food looked edible, oddly enough.  
  
"When did you learn to cook Yami?" She asked, eyeing said Yami.  
  
"Well.you see I kind of stole a memory of you cooking from your mind,"  
  
Yami Anna stared at the floor, knowing what would happen next.  
  
"YAMI, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO MY MIND WITHOUT  
  
PERMISSION!?! YOU DO IT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Anna  
  
roared, reaching for the first thing she could in the kitchen. It was a  
  
frying pan, oddly enough. Anna stared at it for a moment, and then started to  
  
chase Yami Anna around with it. This went on for several minutes until they  
  
reached an agreement.  
  
"Man, this food is wonderful! More spaghetti please!" Joey held out  
  
his plate as everyone started at him but Crystal and Anna.  
  
"Come on Seto, open up for the airplane," Crystal said sweetly while  
  
trying to get the chibi to eat.  
  
"No! I don't want it!" Seto knocked the spoon out of her hand angrily.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Anna sighed. "He won't eat and we've tried  
  
almost everything." Just then Crystal had an idea.  
  
"Here comes the Blue Eyes looking for a place to rest its wings," as  
  
Crystal said this Seto opened his mouth.  
  
"Wow Crystal, how did you know that would work?" Anna stared blankly  
  
as she continued to feed Seto.  
  
"Like you said, some things never change, including Seto's love of  
  
Blue Eyes," Anna sweatdropped at this.  
  
"Well, since dinner is finally over I suppose someone will have to do  
  
the dishes," This caused a groan from a few people, "but that will Yami Anna  
  
because of our agreement."  
  
"That reminds me, what was your agreement?" Marik inquired.  
  
"Oh, I would stop chasing her if she did two things. One, the dishes  
  
and two-" Anna was cut off by a sudden yelp from Bakura and Malik, "was that  
  
she would punch Malik and Bakura for me."  
  
"There hikari, we're equal," Yami Anna smiled while sticking out her  
  
hand.  
  
"That was quick," Anna said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I'm good at cleaning ok?" Yami Anna covered her mouth the  
  
moment that the words came out.  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to remember that," Anna smirked, making Yami Anna even  
  
more nervous. Crystal noticed that Seto was looking tired.  
  
"I think that it's time for Seto to go to sleep," Crystal yawned, "I  
  
might go to bed myself. Good night everyone."  
  
"Good night Crystal," the others said as Crystal took Seto out of his  
  
clothes leaving him completely naked, and put one of his shirts. Seto curled  
  
up into her sleeping bag with Seto snuggled next to her.  
  
"Well, anyone up for a movie?" Joey asked, breaking the ten seconds of  
  
silence.  
  
"Sure, what movie?" Anna asked.  
  
"How about the Ring? I haven't seen that movie in a while," Bakura  
  
suggested. Everyone agreed, and they popped the movie in.  
  
~After the movie is over~  
  
"You know, that movie isn't as scary as everyone says. I only got  
  
freaked out at the very end when she steps out of the TV," said Anna,  
  
yawning. Just then she spotted two shivering figures hiding under a blanket.  
  
"Is it over yet?" asked Bakura and Malik as they peeked from over the  
  
top of the blanket.  
  
"Yes, it's over," Yami Crystal, who somehow also got under the  
  
blanket, replied.  
  
"By Ra, that was the scariest thing I ever saw!" Malik shuddered as he  
  
said this. This caused Yami Anna to smirk and quietly sneak out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, oh.Bakura and Malik, it's for you," Anna smiled as she handed  
  
them the phone.  
  
"Hello, who is this?" Bakura stuttered.  
  
"Seven days." a voice hissed over the phone and hung up quickly.  
  
"You don't think that Samara." Malik was too scared to finish.  
  
"Of course not, I mean, it's just a movie," Bakura tried to sound  
  
calm. Just then a shadowy figure appeared behind them.   
  
"Everyone will suffer!" the voice hissed, hair covering her face.  
  
"AAHHH, IT'S SAMARA!!! RUN!!!!" Bakura and Malik fled to the blanket,  
  
hiding behind Yami Crystal as an extra precaution. The figure walked up to  
  
them and started laughing.  
  
"Oh my god!! You two actually fell for it!! That was so easy!" Yami  
  
Anna exclaimed, pulling her hair off of her face.  
  
Bakura and Malik face-fault, yelling at Yami Anna, "HOW DARE YOU SCARE  
  
US LIKE THAT!?!?!?" they shouted.  
  
Anna smirked, "Yami, here's the best part. I've been recording this  
  
the entire time. MUWAHAHAHAHA!" The lighting background returned for a few  
  
moments as she said this.  
  
Yami Crystal yawned, "I'm tired. Why don't we go to bed?" Everyone  
  
agreed to that and went to bed, except for Bakura and Malik.   
  
"Why are we still awake?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What a stupid question Bakura. What if Samara comes? Someone will  
  
have to protect everyone. Besides, let's see if anyone talks in their sleep,"  
  
Marik explained.  
  
"So who should we spy on first?" Bakura inquired.  
  
"How about Anna and Marik?" Malik smirked.  
  
"Great idea, only one problem. they're sleeping in separate rooms you  
  
moron," Bakura snapped.  
  
"So? You take my hikari, I'll take Anna," Malik said.  
  
"Fine by me," Bakura muttered as they separated.  
  
~Room 1 (Where Marik is) ~  
  
Bakura had finally made it through all the bodies to where Marik was  
  
sleeping. ".Ra.Millennium Rod. Stupid Pharaoh!" Marik mumbled in between  
  
snores.  
  
"So I'm not the only one who thinks the pharaoh is stupid" Bakura  
  
thought to himself.  
  
"Mumble mumble. Hey Anna, when did fill in at all the  
  
right places?" Marik laughed in his sleep.  
  
~Room 2~  
  
"Yugi.Seto.Marik? MARIK YOU PERV!!!!" Anna slapped the wall.  
  
~Room 1~  
  
"Oww!" Marik yelped in pain. Bakura sweat dropped, since he knew what  
  
happened in Marik's dream, and he went to meat Malik.  
  
~Room 2~  
  
"That was really weird." Said Bakura  
  
"Yeah" agreed Malik.  
  
"Let's go check out Joey and Tristan" Said Bakura. Joey and Tristan were  
  
tugging at a pillow.  
  
"Gimme back my pizza!" argued Joey.  
  
"No, it's mine!" shouted Tristan.  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"MINE!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Stop fighting guys!" Said Serenity  
  
"Hey Serenity, what's up?" Said Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Tristan get away from my sister!" yelled Joey  
  
"Ummm.let's go to bed?" suggested Malik.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Bakura agree and they went to bed. ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
Darkangal322: Now it's her turn to say sorry.  
  
DMGirl7113: Gomen nasai everyone for taking so long to update.   
  
Darkangal322: It was all your fault!!!  
  
DMGirl7113: Yeah it was. I got really busy with school and piano and other stuff  
  
that this kind of got forgotten. But it's finally done.  
  
Darkangal322: Here's a special treat for all of our reviewers. YOU GET TO PICK WHO GETS THE CHIBI CURES NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
DMGirl7113: Hope that makes up for the delay! Peace, love, review buttons, and  
  
sugar!  
  
Darkangal322: Why do you say that? Bye! 


End file.
